1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing lazurite-made faucet and apparatus thereof, in particular to manufacture a lazurite-made faucet by injecting the lazurite into a vacant space between a gypsum body or a stainless steel body coated by gypsum.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, materials applied in faucets are generally copper and the manufacture thereof are casting. Thereafter, the copper faucet has to be electroplated on the surface thereof to obtain a glossy exterior. However, the glossy exterior facilely becomes soiled in view of a long-term erosion of limescale, which would therefore consume a frequent wipe for the faucet and render the occurrences of oxidizing glossy faucet and flaking the electroplating off under the cleanness periods. Moreover, multiple products of faucet are provided on the market and benefits to dealers are limited due to the great competition thereof.